In the related art, there is an optical module that converts an input electric signal into an optical signal and outputs the converted optical signal. Such an optical module is configured, for example, by mounting a laser diode and a control chip on a silicon photonics chip. In the related art, there is a technique in which an electronic component is disposed across a photoelectric conversion substrate and an electric circuit substrate.
However, in the technique described above, for example, in a case where the control chip and a plurality of laser diodes are disposed on the silicon photonics chip, there is a problem that the laser diode close to the control chip becomes high in temperature due to heat of the control chip and output of the laser diode is lowered.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-096000.